VS
by Yume resonnance
Summary: pas cap de faire affronter les personnages de Harry Potter et la guerre des étoiles dans des combat verbal ! Je relève le défit !


Tout a commencé par une discution sur msn :

Yume : _**di, g une idée, tu **__**veux**__** bien ?**_

Vincent : je veux bien quoi?

Yume : _**mon idée ?**_

Vincent dit : oui

Yume dit : _**YOUHOU !**_

_**Maintenant j'ai ton accord je peux te demander ce que je veux !**_

_**Mouahahahahahahah !**_

Vincent dit : Sachant que je ferai que ce que je veux

Yume dit : _**On va écrire une fic tous les deux ! **__**Toi tu fais Any dans Stars Wars et moi Voldy !**_

Vincent dit : Heu si tu veux, Mais je ne sais pas écrire^^

Yume dit : _**C'est tout simple, tu vas voir, tu me donnes juste les répliques ! **__**Alors je t'explique le topo : **__**Tu est Dark Vador, **__**Le vilain trop kinou ! **__**Moi je suis Voldy, **__**Le vilain narcissique adorable ! **__**Et on veut être les plus forts ! **__**Et on s'échange nos répliques !**_

_**Ok ?**_

vince dit : Ok

* * *

_**-Moi, Voldemort, vous met tous au défit de venir me défier si vous vous en pensez capable ! I y a t'il quelqu'un d'assez fou pour venir m'affronter ?**_

-moi Dark Vador, je vais t'apprendre le respect petit Voldemort

_**-... t'es qui toi ?**_

_**-**__*****_**bruit d'a****spirateur**_*** **_Tu ignores que je suis le maître du coté obscur? Le mal incarné de cette galaxie?

_**-holà holà, je t'arrête tout de suite, là ! **__**C'est**__** moi le mal incarné ! **__**C'est**__** quoi ces manières de **__**venir me piquer la place ?**_

_**-**_celle d'un sith et pas d'un pathétique petit brailleur comme toi!

_**-Brailleur ? BRAILLEUR ? **__**Non**__** mais attend**__**s**__**, hey ! **__**Je**__** suis le mage noir le plus puissant depuis des siècles ! **__**Et**__** puis franchement, "sith", c'est un nom de merde **__**!**_

-Car tu crois que Voldemort veut dire quelque chose et puisque tues si fort ? Tu ne mérites pas mon attention après tout qui se soucie de fourmis?

_**-celui qui a répondu à mon défi**__**e**__** tien**__**s**__** ! **_

-...

_**-Alors, petit, mes fidèles mangemorts ont fait des recherches sur**__** toi... à**__** ce qu'il parait tu as **__**abandonné**__** tes gamins ?**_

_**-**_Oui la famille n'a pas de place pour moi seul le coté obscur compte mais comment quelqu'un étant si attaché à son ascendance "soit disant" pur pourrait il le comprendre?

_**-peut-être que MOI je n'ai p**__**as fait l'erreur stupide de tomber amoureux !**_

-C'est plus que personne ne voudrait être avec une horreur telle que toi jeune impudent.

_**-j'étais considéré comme le plus beau et le plus charmant garçon de Poudlard !**_

-Était? Ton si grand pouvoir n'a pu empêcher ta déchéance? Cela montre bien ton "énorme" puissance.

_**-mais qu'importe ! **__**J'attends**__** un véritable adversaire ! **__**Pas**__** une loque qui ne s'attache qu'au physique ! **__**Loque**__** qui, soit dit en passant, s'est fait à moitié cram**__**er**__** le crane par son maître !**_

-maitre que j'ai tué par la suite. J'assassine ceux qui se dresse contre moi et aucun me résiste et encore moins les enfants...

_**-**__**"**__**Je**__** suis ton père !" pff, t**__**'**__**a**__**s**__** rien de plus traumatisant pour ce gamin ! **__**Q**__**uel choc ça a du**__** être de savoir que son propre pè**__**re était un aspirateur ambulant !**_

-Si j'aurai pu lui dire ton père n'est qu'un moldu qui n'a pas voulu de sa mère car elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les 2 yeux en même temps!

_**-**__**on voit que tu es bien renseigné sur ma mère !**_

-...

_**-Je **__**comprends**__** ! Tu t'i**__**ntéressais à elle, et tu as répondu à mon défit en espérant te rapprocher de moi, et d'elle indirectement ! **__**C'est**__** diabolique...**_

-diabolique? Tu utilises de grand mot mais sais-tu seulement ce que cela veut dire? Les quelques morts que tu as tué ne sont rien comparé aux mondes que j'ai détruit!

_**-**__**la **__**différence**__** entre toi et moi**__**, **__**c'est que toi tu **__**détruis**__** des planètes insignifiant**__**e**__**s, et moi je deviens maître de la mienne, en faisant longuement souffrir mes victimes...**_

-maitre de la tienne? Alors qu'un petit enfant peut t'empêcher de nuire pendant une décennie? Quel maitre tu feras...

_**-**__**... (**_**se ****reprend**_**) pff, monsieur la tête dans une boite de conserve ! **__**C'est le manque d'oxygène qui te fait raconter des conneries ? Tu me rappelles comment tu es mort ?**_

-mort? J'ai fusionné avec la force et atteint l'immortalité! Contrairement à d'autre...

_**-je te rappelle que MOI j'ai encore cinq résurrections devant moi ! **__**Alors**__** tait toi !**_

-Résurrection? Seuls les faibles ont encore besoin de cela! Seuls ceux qui peuvent mourir y verrait un intérêt

_**-En attendant, moi je suis dans 7tomes, et toi dans seulement 6film !**_

-6 films et 2 séries animées, tu n'es pas digne de m'affronter un déchet de l'humanité ne vaut pas la peine que je déplace ma personne pour l'écraser! En plus c'est bientôt l'heure de faire le baby-sitter avec ton petit pote Potter, hein Jedusor?

_**-écoutes, tu es si pitoyable que je vais te faire une fleur pour abréger tes souffrances. Je suis magnanime n'es**__**-ce pas ? **__**Alors**__** nous allons laissez le choix **__**aux lecteurs**__**. Qu'en dis-**__**tu ?**_

-D'accord mais tu ne peux gagner Jedusor la force est avec moi!

* * *

Et voilà comment deux puissances diaboliques s'affrontèrent. à présent c'est à vous de nous dire ce que vous en pensez !

Es-ce Voldy ou Vador qui gagne ce combat ?

Et quels personnages s'affronteront la prochaine fois ?

On attend vos réponses !

Bizz, Yume la petite chaussette, en collaboration avec Vincent, son béta !


End file.
